Hiroko
Hiroko 'is the antagonist of the '12th Chapter '''of the series and in the fourth chapter of the 3rd manga. She was a girl who vanished during 1st grade and was a classmate of Chika Nishizono. Bio Appearance Hiroko was a small girl with shoulder length hair and big eyes. She wore a simple sleeveless dress. As a monsterous ghost, her hair is shown to be longer and wild. Personality Hiroko was often teased into tears by the other girls due to being a really slow runner and being unable to catch them. She was determined to improve, leading to the eventually accident that left her in a coma. As a ghost she is shown to essentially act the same as she did alive, making it hard to determine if she was really evil or just trying to have fun. '''History The ghost who chases people in their dreams is first mentioned when an anxious classmate confides in Chika after noticing her behavior. Horrified, she decides to repeat the story to their teacher and she goes missing the next day, causing Chika to realize this is real. As more and more students begin to hear about it, she and her friends suddenly recall a classmate from 1st grade who vanished one day- a girl named Hiroko they used to make fun of for being such a slow runner. They ask their substitute about Hiroko and he explains that one morning she had gone out running on her own to school when she got hurt. Fearing for their safety the girls head to Hiroko's old home in hopes of trying to make ammends with the seemingly vengeful spirit. But to their shock the person on the other line of the intercom says she is alive still, causing them to feel relief. Soon the rumor began to die down and life returned to normal. Then one day, Chika hears her mother laughing about a dream another woman had and told her about. She repeats the story and Chika realizes it's the very same one, and soon she too experiences it after failing to tell anyone else. Her confidence gets the better of her though, and the ghost flawlessly keeps up with her, causing her to realize that through each dream its been growing stronger and stronger, leaving her to beg for help as she keeps running. Soon her legs give out and she trips, and in this second Hiroko appears and touches her. Suddenly, the scene cuts to a hospital, where it is revealed that Hiroko has been in a coma since the accident and has occupied the bed for years. As the nurse expresses remorse for her, she learns the patient in the next room was in a similar accident and went into a coma during sixth grade. Chika is shown running from Hiroko's ghost while mentally begging to be woken up in an endless game of tag. Quotes Trivia *She resembles Kasako-san. **Both are currently vengeful spirits. **Both of them were killed in freak accidents. **They were both bullied. **They have vaguely similiar appearances. Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 12 1.jpg Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females